Me perteneces
by romii.m.c
Summary: -¿Estás bien?- una nota de diversión que la hizo sentir ridícula- ¿No puedes bajarte?/sabes que estas a solo unos centímetros del suelo ¿verdad?..- ¡¿Sabes lo que eres! Eres un idiota por no darte cuenta de lo que siento!/ Me perteneces... Y yo a ti.


Holaaaaaa bueno, aqui va un OS de esta cancion que al menos a mi no me aburre, se que ahy muchos fics vasados en las canciones de taylor swift pero les prometoq ue este no es una descripcion de la cancion en su totalidad, más bien es una historia insoirada y no basada en la cancion "you belong with me". Bueno sin más se los dejo para que disfruten y me digan que opinan. Espero aunque sea un comentario.

* * *

Definitivamente la vida es todo lo contrario a lo que uno espera, cuando tu quieres algo, ella se encarga de demostrarte lo contrario, esto no se trata de ti no se trata de lo que tu quieres, se trata más bien de lo que espera la vida de ti. De eso sabía bella, ella era una experta en esa clase de temas pues por más que intentase ser diferente, la vida se encargaba de demostrarle que la torpeza era una de sus habilidades innatas. Y que se entienda que no hablamos en el sentido irónico, de verdad su destino estaba marcado por una situación vergonzosa tras otra.

Desde pequeña al entrar al jardín una extraña maldición se apodero de ella, las profesoras sabían que no debían dejarla trabajar con tijeras, agujas de lana y evitar mucho contacto con el papel pues cuando se trataba de bella incluso las hojas se volvían armas. Cada cumpleaños era iniciado con alguna patosa caída la cual dejaba una cicatriz más a la lista larga de marcas que ya llevaba con ella, parecía una colección. Y por favor que conste que cuando hablamos de torpeza no solo me refiero al poco dominio de su capacidad motora, sino que además tenía un tino increíble para exponerse a ella misma en un sin fin de situaciones vergonzosas.

Hizo todo cuanto pudo, cuando Tenía seis años todos sus compañeros la molestaban, sin importar lo qque hiciera o dejase de hacer, desde la ropa que utilizaba hasta las extravagantes palabras que amaba aprender de los libros eran motivo para que los mocosos se rieran de ella, cuando cumplió nueve decidió intentar con algún instrumento musical pero a la primera presentación la cuerda de su guitarra se rompió dejándola nuevamente en vergüenza, a los catorce años cuando ya terminaba el año escolar harta de todo los que la rodeaban y de ser el hazme reír intento revelarse frente a los matones que se encargaban de molestarla.

Aquella mañana había salido apurada y cabe decir que ninguno de sus sostenes estaba en sus cajones, bella frustrada fue hasta la escalera de la casa y desde arriba le gritó a su madre.

- ¡Mamá!- Renée se asomo por la cocina a sabiendas de cual era el problema.

- lo lamento hija pero no me había dado cuenta de que habías acumulado mucha ropa, las cosas están en la tintorería- bella hizo un puchero sintiéndose frustrada- pero puedes ir así, nadie lo notará, no es como si fueras muy dotada- incluso su propia madre de burlaba de sus atributos poco desarrollados.

Le hizo caso y simplemente se vistió, en efecto pasaba desapercibido, unos jeans y una polera de pabilos blanca, una zapatillas desteñidas del uso que ella les daba, se tomo el pelo en una coleta y partió hacia la escuela. A la hora de almuerzo fue al comedor intentando caminar con la visa gacha, mientras menos la notaran mejor para ella y su estabilidad emocional. La cosa era simple, si la veían ella estaba muerta.

- hey Swan!- el grito de Jessica la obligó a levantar la vista del suelo, era mejor estar atenta a sus palabras si no quería que las cosas se pusieran feas- ¿me puedes contestar algo ya que eres taaan inteligente?- la castaña asintió levemente asustada de lo que pudiese salir de esa venenosa boca- ¿es verdad lo que dicen de tu madre?- bella la miró sin comprender a que se refería, pero el retorcijón de estómago que sintió le indicó que esto no pintaba nada bien- ¿De verdad abandonó a tu padre por una calentura?- todos en el comedor estaban callados escuchando el monologo de jess- realmente es una perra- su voz resonó en todo el lugar retumbando una y otra vez en los oídos de ella, verdaderamente era una estúpida, no podía creer que tuviera el descaro para hablar así de su madre.

- hay algo que no entiendo jess- dijo con cara confusa mirándola, todos en la escuela observaban los movimientos de la chica que por primera vez hablaba ante el comentario de Jessica- si mi madre es una perra... ¿Que eres tu? Por que lo suelta no te lo quita nadie- todos abrieron sus ojos como platos, nadie, pero cuando digo nadie es nadie, le contestaba algo así a Jessica.

Jessica era como todo lo que se espera de una niña mimada, arrogante, prepotente y desvergonzada, una chica a la que le han dado demasiado en el gusto como para valorar las cosas que la rodeaban o aun más importante respetár a quienes la rodeaban. Los primeros segundos fueron de total silencio, incluso jess la reina de instituto se quedo callada por la impresión, Pero no pasaron mas de dos segundos cuando la lata de bebida que bebía la malcriada joven se encontró tanto en el pelo como en la ropa de bella.

- eres una...- las palabras de la castaña se quedaron atoradas en su garganta mientras escuchaba a todos reír. Vio la burla en los ojos de jess.

- creo que en vez de seguir hablando deberías encargarse de usar un brassier, estas mostrando demasiado querida- finalizó triunfal mientras bella sentía su rostro arder de la vergüenza, bajo su mirada lentamente para encontrarse con lo que ya imaginaba, no había sido un buen día para desafiarla.

Cabe decir que después de aquello toda gana de ir al colegio se le esfumó, su madre enterada de el asunto habló con charlie, el padre de bella, para encontrar una solución, fue simple, ella se iría a vivir con él a Albuquerque para iniciar de cero. Faltaba algo así como una semana para el incio de clases, recién entraba a la secundaria y la castaña llegó a la casa de su padre. Era un condominio bastante pintoresco con casas de tres pisos.

Cada día de su vida recuerda como lo conoció, fue una mañana de sábado, había llegado a la ciudad hace a penas tres días y haciendo exhibición de su torpeza se quedo fuera de la casa cuando su padre salió a trabajar, eran eso de las nueve y media cuando bella había caminado hacia el patio de la casa para recoger el periódico, no sacó las llaves pues no estaría ni cinco segundos fuera, pero no contó con que su pijama de corazones se enganchara a la perilla de la puerta y de un solo golpe la cerrara.

Sopesó sus opciones, el plan A era ir caminando hasta el trabajo de Charlie que quedaba en auto a mas o menos media hora oooo... Subirse por el árbol que estaba cercano a la ventana de su padre. Si caminaba hasta la estación de policía, lugar en al que su padre trabajaba tardaría por lo menos un par de horas lo cual no era posible aun menos a sabiendas de que no utilizaba su mejor tenida. Con la segunda opción probablemente se mataría... Se desidió por la segunda, a lo largo de su vida había pasado por muchos momentos humillantes como para agregar otro a la lista. Fue determinada hasta el tronco del árbol para escalar, enroscó sus manos y piernas al rededor de él entonces empezó a subir, pero luego cometió el gran error de mirar hacia abajo. Sintió que se le iba a devolver todo el estómago.

Por otra parte el chico de la casa vecina había salido a trotar como todas las mañanas, era un bonito día Asique había alargado su rutina un cuarto de hora más, caminaba para bajar los latidos de su corazón y estaba por meterse a la casa cuando la extraña escena de Una chica que estaba en la casa del vecino llamó su atención, una joven de mas o menos su misma edad, castaña y de piel blanca se encontraba aferrada al tronco de un árbol a no más de un metro de distancia del suelo, su pijama de corazones se elevaba un poco por el leve viento que corría y unas pantuflas de conejito con orejas le daban un aspecto realmente cómico. Lo más divertido era que la chica mantnía sus ojos cerrados como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Se acercó lentamente hasta ella aguantando se la carcajada.

- ¿estás bien?- la voz de un chico le preguntó con una nota de diversión que la hizo sentir ridícula, pero no abrió sus ojos asustada por la gran distancia que probablemente la separaba del piso. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza aguantándose las ganas de llorar por el miedo- ¿no puedes bajarte?- preguntó aun más risueño e intentando ocultar una carcajada bajo una falsa tos, una muy falsa por cierto. Ella volvió a negar ignorando su voz de burla- sabes que estás a solo unos centímetros del suelo ¿Verdad?- le prguntó haciéndola abrir los ojos de golpe... No supo que la sorpendió más, la vergüenza que sintió al darse cuenta que él tenía razón o lo atractivo que era el chico, deseó que la tierra la tragase. Como acto reflejo soltó sus manos y pies, cayendo sentada sobre el suelo de un modo verdaderamente cómico. El joven de cabello broncineo y ojos verdes le dio una sonrisa cálida antes de inclinarse hasta ella para tender su mano.

- ¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar pero esta vez había seriedad en su pregunta.

- si- aclaró ella tomando su mano que le ofrecía ayuda para ponerse de pie, sacudió el pasto seco que se quedó pegado a su pijama, las mejillas parecían un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, además al recordar sus pantuflas de conejito el sentimiento se triplicó. El chico llevó su mano al cabello para rascarse la cabeza en un gesto nervioso.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Si no es mucha indiscreción claro...- preguntó él sin saber muy bien como proseguir.

- Mmm es que... Se me ha cerrado la puerta y no tengo las llaves- dijo acomodando sus lentes que se habían ido hacia abajo- y como verás no soy muy buena en...

- comprendo- Le cortó él ahorrándole la explicación vergonzosa- si quieres yo puedo entrar por ti- se ofreció sonriendo torcidamente mientras su mirada la recorría una vez más, de seguro estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

- ¿de veras?- la nota de ilusión en su voz fue muy tierna para ser sinceros y el chico no pudo más que asentir antes de comenzar a escalar el árbol como un mono, en cosa de segundos se estaba pasando a la ventana. Bella pensó que ella de seguro le pareció absurda, lo escucho aterrizar dentro de la pieza de su padre y como bajó corriendo la escalera, la puerta se abrió a unos metros de ella donde manteniendo la sonrisa torcida se apoyó en el marco- te invito a pasar- le ofreció sacudiendo las llaves en lo alto. Por primera vez la castaña se río de la situación y se acercó medio saltando hasta la puerta.

- muchas gracias...- la frase quedó incompleta al percatarse que no sabia su nombre.

- Edward- completo por ella- soy de la casa de al lado- se presentó- ¿y tu eres...?

- bella... Bueno soy Isabella, pero prefiero bella, sip, bella- dijo frunciendo el seño ante la aclaración- soy la hija de charlie, llegué pocos días atrás.

- bueno, ha sido un gusto poder ayudarte bella- dijo él haciendo referencia al incidente anterior, la castaña se sonrojo nuevamente sacándole una sonrisa a él- cuida que no se te queden dentro las llaves, en cualquier caso yo estoy al lado si necesitas mi ayuda de nuevo- finalizó cerrándole un ojo mientras caminaba de espaldas alejando se de allí.

- ¡muchas gracias Edward!

Por ello, repito nuevamente, su vida estaba determinada por situaciones absurdas, pero a estas alturas de su vida bella se da cuenta que de absurdas aquellas situaciones no tenían nada comparado a lo que luego había ocurrido, sus niveles de torpeza fueron insospechados porque ya no solo se basaba en su poco equilibrio o en que la gente se Riera de ella, no, había sido aún más torpe porque sin darse cuenta involucró su corazón en la compleja ecuación que resultaba ser Edward Cullen. El lunes que siguió de aquel encuentro la joven entró a "monte vista Elementary" una escuela publica de las tantas que habían en Albuquerque, estaba nerviosa debía admitirlo, intento no verse tan mal y uso unos jeans desteñidos, un par de converse y una camiseta negra de su banda favorita.

Por cierto era un liceo realmente grande, contaba con más de cinco mil alumnos, había equipos de basquetbol, futbol americano, baseball, tenis, ajedrez, incluso de golf y por supuesto como no... De porristas. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta, que su vecino, el chico lindo que la había ayudado el otro día con el problema de su casa iba a la misma escuela, así como tampoco tardó en comprender que él era un popular de primera... Era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano. Decepción fue lo que sintió en todo lo que incluye la palabra. Definitivamente no podrían ser amigos.

Pero como la vida se encarga de llevarte siempre la contral esta decidió jugar una mala pasada a la castaña. Llevaba algo así como dos semanas llendo a la escuela cuando se dirigió aquel miércoles al comedor de la escuela, Alice, una amiga que se había hecho en ese tiempo de seguro estaría esperándola con rose, otra chica con la cual conversaba a menudo. Estaba nerviosa porque se acercaban las postulaciones a la banda de colegio y ella había decidido partícipar para tocar lo que alguna vez dejó a medias, la guitarra.

Recuerda que tomo la bandeja con comida y casi corrió en dirección a la mesa de sus amigas pero una de sus agujetas estaba desatada y ella torpemente la pisó callendo de bruces al suelo. Todo el comedor quedó en silencio mientras ella observaba el desastre que había dejado tanto el piso como en su ropa, los alumnos no se decidían muy bien en que hacer, si reír de su torpeza o sentir lastima al verla toda cubierta en salsa de tomate. Ella se tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta mientras reprimía las ganas de llorar, ya se había humillado bastante como para agregarle a la lista de habilidades la de Ser una llorona.

- ¿Estás bien?- "por qué demonios siempre que me ve estoy en el suelo" pensaba ella mientras alzaba la vista al chico de ojos verdes que le tendía la mano.

- ¿si?- su respuesta sonó más a una pregunta que una afirmación, Edward río de lo pésimo que le resultaba mentir, la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras todos observaban la escena curiosos.

- venga, vamos a ver que podemos hacer con eso- le indicó su polera toda sucia mientras ella asentía avergonzada en silencio. Era un chico muy amable, casi no parecía que fuese el capitán del equipo de futbol, era demasiado humilde para ello, la llevó a la sala de cosas perdidas y juntos buscaron una prenda que ella pudiera usar.

Despues de ello siempre que se encontraban se limitaban a saludarse con una sonrisa, un breve gesto de mano o un asentimiento de cabeza. Cerca de medio año había pasado de su llegada cuando una tarde se encontraba en su pieza leyendo un libro, la cortina estaba descorrida y la ventana abierta pues hacia un calor infernal, cansada de la postura que traía se estiró en medio de un bostezo y se asomó por la ventana para ver el paisaje. La cortina de la casa vecina también estaba descorrida y para su sorpresa Edward estaba sobre su cama tocando acordes con una guitarra. Ella nerviosa de que la viera y pensara que lo estaba espiando se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta su cama, entonces disimuladamente se volteo hacia él. Lo vio sonreír torcidamente lo cual la hizo cuestionarse si tal vez era demasiado obvia. La respuesta fue clara e inmediata, Edward caminó hasta la ventana con lo que parecía ser un block de dibujo y de pronto lo alzó, ella no entendió que rayos hacia hasta que su vista enfocó las letras.

"aburrida?" las palabras tardaron unos segundos en seprocesadoras, estaba hablándole! Bella se arrojo a su escritorio en busca de un cuadernillo y plumón de pizarra.

"no, leyendo un libro :)" el asintió cuando le mostró lo que había escrito, bella bajo las hojas y volvió a escribir "y tu?"

" toco guitarra" escribió el dando una sonrisa torcida. Volvió su cabeza hacia abajo para escribir nuevamente "quizás un día podriamos tocar juntos" uso una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera incluida bella, pero una duda se instaló en su cabeza ¿Cómo podía saber eso él? A menos que... Mientras ella no se daba cuenta la habitación de Edward daba de frente con la suya él ya la había estado observando.

Y en efecto era así, de hace sus buenas semanas Edward estaba enterado de ello y se divertía de lo lindo viéndola canta usando su cepillo de micrófono y haciendo graciosos bailes sobre la cama sin saber que la observaba.

Luego de aquella tarde comenzaron a conversar más seguido de lo que se imaginaban, siendo como principal medio de comunicación los carteles y uno que otro cohete que era lanzado por la ventana. Era verdaderamente fácil enamorarse de él, siendo un hombre tan simpático y amable, aun más para bella que los únicos hombres que la habían tratado bien en su vida eran su padre y su abuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿te enteraste? - le preguntó Alice cuando ella llegó al colegio, contaba con dieciséis años y ya dos años desde que había llegado allí.

- ¿de qué?- preguntó bella sin entender muy bien a que se refería y porque no decirlo con poco interés, el fin de semana había estado fuera de la ciudad y no sabía de que iba el nuevo cotilleo que mantenía a todos así de impresionados.

- sobre Edward- habló la rubia llamando la atención de la castaña que de inmediato se volteo hacia ambas con ojos curiosos. Todo lo relacionado con Edward le importaba por supuesto.

- ¿Qué pasó con Edward?- se sentaron en una banca que se ubicaba en el patio del liceo.

- este sábado lo vieron junto a Heidi en la fiesta que dio la zorra- dijo Alice con cara de esto es un secreto- parece que están juntos porque Edward no es de andar con chicas solo porque sí- casi pudo sentir sonar un crack en su corazón, bella sabía que Edward era demasiado para fijarse en alguien como ella, pero estaba segura que de cierta forma sus personalidades congeniaban casi como si estuvieran hechas para estar juntas. Claro que difícilmente él se fijaría en ella siendo tan torpe y desarreglada. Sintió su garganta cerrarse mientras resistía las ganas de arrojarse a llorar en los brazos de ambas amigas.

- pues... Si es lo que quiere está bien ¿No? Además de seguro ella no es tan mala como pinta, o si no él no se habría fijado en ella.

Pero se equivocaba, Heidio si era tan zorra como Alice le insistía era ella. También era verdad lo que se hablaba, ellos si estaban saliendo como se comentaba y fue el mismo Edward quien se lo aclaró, era martes, la noche a caía sobre la ciudad y bella terminaba de estudiar para las pruebas finales, lo veía hablar por teléfono así que no se había intentado siquiera asomar por la ventana, debía admitir que la necesidad de saber si el rumor era verdad la corroía pero no día ser tan obvia. Luego de unos minutos el cortó la llamada y descorrió sus cortinas para mostrarle un cartel que decía "ocupada?" ella rió de forma inocente mientras tomaba el cuadernillo que ya tenía com costumbre guardado bajo su cama para cuando quisieran hablar.

"no, acabo de terminar mis deberes :/" se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a escribir el siguiente mensaje "y tu?" el negó con la cabeza mientras su mano se movía sobre las hojas.

"hablaba por teléfono pero ya terminé" sonrió al verla concentrada escribiendo el siguiente mensaje.

" con tu novia?" cuestiono bella sintiendo que iba a estallar si no se lo preguntaba ya, Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido sin saber muy bien que decir, de pronto asintió levemente mientras comenzaba a escribir nuevamente, instante que ella aprovecho para sacar una lágrima que se le había escapado.

"te enteraste..." se rascó la nuca, un gesto que utilizaba cada vez que no sabia como actuar o que decir.

" eres el gran Edward Cullen" argumentó sabiendo que era suficiente para que él lo comprendiera "estaba incluso en la primera página del diario escolar" por supuesto que todos estaban revolucionados, era la gran noticia del año, el capitán del equipo de futbol saliendo con la capitana del equipo de porristas... Y estaba ella sobrando en la ecuación, la chica solitaria que miraba todo desde la banca por temor a que la echaran de la historia.

El tiempo pasó y la relación entre Edward con su novia se mantuvo, acompañados de altos y bajos pero recistió, en un principio bella mantuvo la esperanza de que él se daría cuenta de que ella existía como algo más que una amiga, pero no sucedió. Hablaban cada noche a través de su ventana e incluso cuando ella cumplió los diecisiete fuera de su casa en la puerta una caja envuelta con un moño estaba de parte de su amigo. "para que no te quedes sin hojas" decía, una rosa estaba sobre el paquete.

Era una libreta universitaria muy bonita con una tapa llena de flores y brillo, en la primera plana una dedicatoria junto a un dibujo de ella leyendo un libro.

"querida bella, en este día tan especial por ser tu cumpleaños te regalo este presente, se que no es mucho :/ pero también se que entiendes el significado que mi regalo esconde, agradezco a dios por haberte puesto en mi camino, te has convertido en una amiga leal y muy especial para mi, espero que eso no cambie nunca, por ello te regalo esta libreta, como símbolo de lo que nos caracteriza, deseando que entre nosotros hayan muchas hojas más.

Edward"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Que haces?- hablo a bella que estaba en el jardin compartido por ambas casas, entre ambas habitaciones unos cuantos metros cuadrados de césped eran interrumpidos al fondo por un gran árbol que resguardaba a la castaña del sol.

- aquí, practicando algo nuevo- le sonrió mientras se hacía un lado para que Edward la acompañara.

- ¿puedo oír?- dijo sonriendo torcidamente como siempre lo hacía. Ella asintió en silencio mientras acomodaba sus brazos al rededor de la guitarra.

Una melodía suave comenzó a sonar mientras bella movía sus manos manteniendo el ritmo.

"you're on the phone with your girlfriend

She's upset, she's going off about something that you said

She doesn't Get your humor like I do.

I'm in my room it's a typical tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind music she doesn't like

She'll never know your story like I do.

but she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

if you could see that I'm the one  
who understands you been here all along  
so why can't you see you belong with me  
you belong with me."

Se detuvo lentamente mientras levantaba la vista avergonzada- ¿Es tuya?- cuestionó sorprendido de buena forma, pero ella no lo entendió así.

- no está terminada y se que la letra está un poco floja pero...

- no, para nada, está perfecta así- dijo sonriéndole- casi pareciera que la hiciste pensando en alguien- bromeó, o más bien intentó ocultar tras una broma la pregunta que deseaba hacerle, sin duda si bella Swan estaba enamorada él debía saberlo... Porque aunque no se atreviese a aceptarlo, Edward sabía que se había enamorado de la tímida y algo torpe chica que lo acompañaba en aquel instante. Bella Swan era hermosa a su manera. Ella abrió los ojos impresionada ante la pregunta.

- ¿soy tan obvia?- se preguntó mentalmente mientras escondía la vista para que no viera la verdad en sus ojos.

- ¿eso es un si?- cuestionó el ojiverde mientras ella alzaba la vista de inmediato "¡¿Qué?!" casi gritó al darse cuenta de que no lo había pensado.

- como crees, te estoy tomando el pelo- dijo con una risa nerviosa mientras dirigía sus manos a la guitarra para tocar torpemente una que otra nota. Edward no le creyó por supuesto y debatiendo se entre insistirle o dejarlo pasar se inclinó por lo primero.

- sabes que puedes confiar en mi, en una de esas te hago gancho- la codeó alzando sus cejas sugestivamente mientras era consciente de la farsa que había dicho, él jamás le haría gancho con otro hombre que no fuera él mismo. Bella lo ignoró mientras miraba su guitarra fanáticamente. El chico comprendió que no le sacaría ni prenda así que en un intento por relajar el ambiente intentó quitarle la guitarra mientras decía- que opinas de...- las notas empezaron a fluir entre sus dedos mientras su voz salía como un coro de ángeles.

oh, i remember  
you driving to my house  
in the middle of the night  
i'm the one who makes you laugh  
when you know you're about to cry  
and i know your favorite songs  
and you tell me about your dreams  
think i know where you belong  
think i know it's with me...

La castaña lo miraba atenta, le llamaba la atención la letra que él cantaba, era como si supiera a quien iba dirigida la canción o ella era muy buena expresando ideas- bella?- le llamo por tercera vez Edward que había estado intentando captar su atención, pero ella estaba como ida.

- si?- preguntó con la vista confundidaaéreo inocente y el joven pensó que no podría encontrar una mirada más tierna que la de ella.

- yo quiera decirte...

- Isabella!- el grito de su padre la alertó de que si no corría a su caza se metería en problemas- ven ahora mismo y termina lo que te ordené hacer!- la chica asustada se puso de pie en un salto tomando su guitarra con ella.

- lo siento Edward, después hablamos- dijo corriendo hacia la casa dejando al chico con las palabras en la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltaba poco para terminar el último año de secundaria, todos estaban con los nervios a flor de piel por todo lo que eso conlleva. Últimamente Edward y su novia no andaban muy bien, las llamadas telefónicas terminaban casi siempre en peleas y bella se sentía algo decaída. Heidi definitivamente era alguien con quien no te podías llevar bien, era una cruel mujer que se encargaba de refregarle en la cara cada vez que podía que Edward era de ELLA. Solo faltaba el partido final para coronar al equipo de su amigo como los mejores, había sido un buen año para el equipo de futbol americano de la escuela. La castaña se había preparado para ese momento teniendo en cuenta que ella había sido escogida para presentarse en el entretiempo, su tema central sería la canción escrita por ella... Esa que alguna vez toco con Edward fuera de su casa.

La presentación resultó todo un éxito, podía ver a su amigo sonreírle desde la banca recordando al igual que ella de donde había nacido. La racha ganadora se mantuvo y los pumas de monte vista resultaron los numero uno de la temporada, lo cual resultaba ser muy prometedor para el joven de ojos verdes que quería postular a una beca en la Universidad de Dartmouth. Con sus buenas notas y un buen curriculum deportivo tenía la entrada asegurada. La escuadra de animadoras del equipo residente entro a la cancha saltando y bailando alegre mientras todos celebraban la victoria sosteniendo al capitán por lo alto.

Pero no todos se dedicaban a eso, metros más allá Heidi estaba coqueteando descaradamente con otro de los jugadores del equipo de futbol americano. Edward se dio cuenta de ello y una vez que lo bajaron no tardó en acercarse a la escena, más por orgullo que por celos, en realidad el no amaba a Heidi, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que se rieran de él. Bella también observaba la escena sin poder creerlo.

- ¿De que vas Heidi?- espetó molesto el ojiverde mientras sentía su sangre hervir al verse pisoteado.

- ¿Yo? Pero si no estábamos haciendo nada...- fingió inocencia mientras bella soltaba una carcajada irónica ante la cara de niña que ella ponía.

- deja de burlarte de mi- exigió Edward apretando sus puños.

- burlarme? Pero si te avergüenzas solo, nosotros solo somos buenos amigos ¿Verdad alec?- preguntó besando la mejilla del aludido quien se sentía algo incomodo con la situación, después de todo Edward era el capitán de su equipo.

- sabes- un gesto indiferente salió de la mano del capitán- gracias... Así tengo la excusa perfecta para no estar más contigo.

Después de aquello desapareció, no fue a la celebración del partido, ni nada, solo encendió su auto deseando llegar pronto a su casa, bella tampoco hizo mucho y esperó el autobus tranquila sintiéndose ansiosa por saber si su amigo se encontraba bien. Cuando subió a su pieza la ventana de Edward estaba cerrada y la cortina le impedía ver al otro lado, abrió la suya y lanzo una piedra de esas que ella mantenía en un jarrito de cristal, según su madre servia para mantener los sentimientos en orden, pero a ella no le hacia mucho efecto. El no apareció Asique en un ultimo intento arrojó otra más... La luz se encendió y él apareció detrás de la cortina.

"estás bien" le mostró un cartelito con letras azules.

"cansado del drama" respondió el chico con una mueca en el rostro.

"lo siento :(" fue su contestación agachó su cabeza para escribir el siguiente letrero, luego lo alzó sin pensarlo dos veces "te amo" las palabras resaltaban en grande sobre las blancas hojas, pero él ya había cerrado la cortina nuevamente.

Luego de aquello no lo había vuelto haber hasta el sábado, dos días después del juego. Era la noche del baile de despedida, Alice y Rosalie le habían insistido en que fuera, pero no había accedido, ¿a qué iría ella?... No era buena socializando, no era buena usando vestidos de fiesta y mucho menos era hábil caminando con tacones. La venta del frente mostraba a un Edward de terno listo para la fiesta, golpeó la ventana de su pieza intentando captar la atención de su amiga.

"iras esta noche?" pregunto mostrándole una hoja.

"no, estudio" le contesto con una tímida sonrisa.

"desearía que estuvieras allí" fue lo ultimo que le mostró con una mueca.

Entonces bella comprendió que era el momento, esperó que la luz de su habitación se apagara y en cosa de segundos estaba tomando el teléfono- Alice... Necesito que tu y rose me ayuden.

Eran eso de las diez y media de la noche, Edward conversaba con sus amigos Emmett y Jasper, cuando la vio, se quedó estupefacto... Bella entraba al baile con un hermoso vestido azul que le llagaba a las rodillas, se entallaba a su figura mostrando atributos que nadie había visto antes, su pelo caía en ondas sobre su espalda y un natural maquillaje le daba un brillo especial a su cara, sus piernas lucían largas y torneadas, entonces reparó en un detalle... Calzaba unos tacos enormes. Edward se apresuró en llegar hasta ella antes de que cometiera alguna de sus clásicas torpezas, ya se la imaginaba con un yeso en cama por dos semanas.

- bella luces... Impresionante- habló sin aire ante las miradas curiosas de Alice y Rosalie que se sentían orgullosas de su trabajo.

- yo...

- ¿Edward podemos hablar un segundo?- preguntó Heidio acercándose a la pareja, bella miró a Edward deseando que este se negara.

- Heidi ahora...

- por favor, solo serán unos minutos- rogó la chica tomándolo de la mano, el joven bajó su vista a las manos entrelazadas y asintió despacio. Bella sintió como su mandíbula se desencajaba de la sorpresa. Los minutos pasaron y la castaña se mantuvo sola esperanzada de que su amigo volviera, pero el tardaba demasiado... Se sintió realmente estúpida por haber ido, definitivamente él solo había estado jugando con eso de que ella estuviera allí. Caminó molesta hacia el aparcamiento sacando de su bolso un celular para llamar un radiotaxi que la viniera a buscar, no estaba dispuesta a seguir perdiendo su tiempo. También tomo el papel que dacía "te amo"sido puesta a arrojarlo a la basura.

- bella!- el grito de Edward resonó en el lugar solitario pero ella lo ignoró siguiendo su marcha- por favor espera!- le pidió mientras corría hasta llegar junto a ella- lo siento, lamento haberte dejado sola- le dijo arrepentido mientras ella apretaba los dientes aguantando se el deseo de insultarlo- es solo que estoy confundido, Heidi me saca de mis casillas y cuando esta cerca no se muy bien que hacer, no se quien soy ni que soy..- susurró mas para si mismo.

- ¡¿sabes lo que eres?! - le espetó molesta- ¡eres un idiota para no darte cuenta de lo que siento!- finalizó arrojando a sus pies el papel que tenía la confesión de sus sentimientos hecho una bola. El joven se quedó estático mientras ella se alejaba corriendo y tardando unos pocos segundos en reaccionar se agachó para cojer la pelota de papel, la abrió y comprendió las palabras que en ella estaban escritas.

- bella!- volvió a gritar corriendo tras de ella sosteniéndola nuevamente por un brazo hasta voltearla y dejarla frente a él, aun sujetándola con su mano izquierda adentró en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta la derecha hasta sacar una hoja que estaba doblada en cuatro partes.

- Edward sueltame!- gritó intentando soltase del férreo agarre. Pero este no obedeció y en un fluido movimiento desdoblo la hoja para mostrarle la verdad de sus sentimientos.

"te amo" la castaña abrió los ojos en shock... No estando segura de lo que sus ojos veían, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar porque los brazos de Edward la abrazaron cálidamente mientras acercaba sus cuerpos- me perteneces...- le susurró al oído mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda a bella- y yo a ti- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que sus labios se juntaran en lo que prometía ser el primero de muchos besos...

Porque al fin y al cabo ellos eran el uno para el otro.

* * *

Hola? Alguien terminó de leerlo? Bueno si es así espero que te haya gustado :) espero aunque sea un review, porque este ultimo tiempo ando escasa de ellos y eso definitivamente me desanima. Si les gustó mi historia espero comenten. Besitos y nos leemos pronto XD


End file.
